


Together Perfectly

by nychus



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha Noctis Lucis Caelum, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Omega Ignis Scientia, Party, Regis is Best Dad, mentions of mpreg because biology, there will be no mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25296034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nychus/pseuds/nychus
Summary: A royal party where Ignis's aunt is determined to find him an alpha mate but is not happy to learn the alpha Ignis found himself is a scrawny, weak looking thing.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 78
Kudos: 334





	1. The Party

Just a few minutes, that was all that Ignis wanted. A few minutes from the din of the crowd, the comments from his aunt, and the looks garnered from the other guests. He had only arrived in Insomnia two days ago and he was immediately brought to a royal engagement to be sold off to this highest bidder.

This was not why he had come here. He’d come here to intern with his uncle in the Citadel and decide if this was the kind of life he wanted. But his aunt, the oldest of the Scientia siblings and self-proclaimed matriarch, had decided that since he was now the ripe old age of twenty it was time to get him a mate. That mate needed to be someone of importance.

The issue was that while Ignis was the only son amongst the Scientias, he was also the only omega. His aunt had been devastated when he presented because he was the one hope of continuing the name. It would take a lot of compromise and conditions for Ignis to find an alpha that would be willing to either take his name or allow him to keep his own and give it to any children.

Ignis wasn’t even sure he wanted an alpha or a family. He never really put much thought into either except in the height of heats when he was pretty sure an alpha knot would help. Even so, finding an alpha to knot an in-heat omega was hardly difficult and he could easily take the correct precautions.

The other main issue was that Ignis didn’t reflect the average omega. He was built more like an alpha, which he had been mistaken for before. He’s also often thought to be beta and once the person is corrected, they are shocked. He uses suppressants to keep his scent diluted so not to garner unwanted attention, but it’s there if someone looks for it.

Ignis had left the ballroom on the pretense of finding a bathroom, but instead ducked inside a nearby room that was open. Five minutes was all he wanted.

“You hiding too?” The voice startled him and he let out an undignified little yelp.

Embarrassed, Ignis looked around the room to see who had spoken. The young man was sitting in a dark corner, wearing dark clothes and with dark hair so it wasn’t surprising that Ignis hadn’t seen him.

“I just need a minute,” Ignis answered.

“I get that,” the young man said. “I’m the same. Sometimes I just need to step away for a second and catch my breath. I don’t generally care for large crowds.”

“I just need to get away from my aunt. I love her, but I’m tired of her parading me around like some object to be sold. I do believe she’s determined to find me an alpha tonight.”

As soon as he said those words, he regretted them. He didn’t know this person and there was no reason to share such personal information with him. He went to apologize for saying anything and excuse himself back to the party, but the young man surprised him with how he responded.

“Probably annoyed you aren’t typical omega, isn’t she?”

Ignis blinked and gave a slight nod.

“I get a lot of flak for not being typical alpha so I know where you’re coming from. Sucks.”

“Yes…”

At that moment, the young man’s phone dinged. He rolled his eyes as he pulled it out to look at it and said he needed to get back into the ballroom. When he got to the door, he turned to look at Ignis and said, “Save a dance for me?”

Ignis smiled. “Of course.” He was rewarded with a lovely smile from the young man and suddenly being at the ball didn’t seem so awful.

~*~*~*~*~

When Ignis returned to his aunt and uncle, he was fussed over and reprimanded by being away so long by his aunt. His uncle told him to ignore his aunt, but she was an overbearing woman.

He stepped away to look at the items up for silent auction. He knew he’d never be able to afford any of them but they were interesting to look at. He was particularly attracted to a set of kitchen knives that had to be worth more than he would ever make, COULD ever make. But the idea of them was nice. He didn’t think they would actually improve his skills any more than his usual cutlery but he could appreciate them.

“See something you like?”

The voice again. Ignis smiled and turned to see the young man he’d spoken with earlier.

“Just admiring these kitchen knives.”

“Will you put in a bid?”

Ignis laughed. “I don’t think I’ve enough for the paring knife, let alone the entire set. However, I can dream.”

Together they walked along the tables showing all the items up for auction. All the proceeds would be distributed amongst a handful of children’s hospitals; a noble cause. They each made comments on a few items and Ignis was just about to formally introduce himself, when his aunt came walking over.

“Ignis, there you are. I want to introduce you to some friends.”

He knew that was code for ‘I’ve found some alphas to look at you’ and he really didn’t want to go with her. He was quite enjoying himself with his new friend.

His aunt seemed to know what he was thinking because she turned to the young man and said in her politest, most condescending voice, “I’m sure you are a lovely young man, but we can only accept the best for Ignis. He is a Scientia and Scientias have an image to uphold. Unfortunately, you do not fit that image.”

“Oh,” the young man stuttered. “Of course. Apologies.”

Ignis stared at his aunt horrified and then looked at the young man, eyes begging him to stay, but the man simply said he needed to go speak with his father anyway and hopefully they’d see each other later. Ignis stared after him as his aunt dragged him away from the auction items.

~*~*~*~*~

Noctis was used to others making fun of him for his small stature. He’s not what an alpha was supposed to be. Alphas were big and strong like Gladio. Not small and thin like he was. But he absolutely loathed that woman for being anything but kind to her nephew. Ignis. What a lovely name. And Scientia did sound familiar.

“Why so glum, son?” Regis asked when Noctis had reached him.

“There’s a Scientia on your council, right?” Noctis asked.

“Yes, Stupeo is one of my financial advisers. Why?”

“Does he have a wife or a sister that’s just the worst? Because I just met a woman that is just the worst,” Noctis told him.

“Ah, his sister. Sage is her name, I believe. She seems to be a very intense woman. Why do you say she is the worst?”

“Because, she treats her nephew like an object, not a person.” Noctis followed this with a terrible impersonation of her, “‘Scientias have an image to uphold and you do not fit that image.’”

Regis chuckled, “So she insulted you.”

“Yeah, but more importantly, she’s terrible to her nephew. He seems like a great guy but he’s an omega in the body of an alpha or beta. It’s just annoying.”

“Is he cute?”

“What?” Noctis could feel his face heat up and he didn’t like the knowing smile on his father’s face. “Whatever, I’m gonna go get some food.”

~*~*~*~*~

Regis watched as his son made a hasty retreat towards the buffet and he couldn’t help but smile. This was the first time he’d known Noctis to be interested in anyone, even if it was just a crush. Glancing around the room, he spotted Stupeo and decided to make his way towards that direction. Along the way he greeted people, asked after families, or introduced himself to someone new, and always thanking them for being in attendance.

“Your Majesty.”

“Sage, how wonderful to see you,” Regis greeted with a nod of his head. The woman blushed, no doubt amazed that he would remember her. “Are you having a good time?”

“Very much so. Stupeo and I are lucky to have our nephew with us. Ignis, please come say hello to King Regis.”

“A pleasure, Your Majesty,” the young man greeted with perfect poise and a slight bow.

Regis understood what Noctis saw in this young man. There was intelligence in his eyes and grace in his demeanor. That wasn’t including his good looks. He could easily give Gladiolus a run for his money. He wouldn’t have known he was an omega by looking at him, but with that knowledge from Noctis, he knew what to look for and the scent was easily there.

“Welcome, Ignis. Are you enjoying yourself?”

“Of course he is,” Sage answered for him. “He has come to the Citadel to work with Stupeo for a few months.”

“Is that so?”

“Yes, we are very proud of him.”

“Excellent. I wish you luck, Ignis.”

“Thank you, sir,” Ignis managed to answer before his aunt.

“I hope you enjoy your time here. Maybe you’ll even be a good influence on my son. I hope seeing someone around his age being successful and responsible will get him to take his princely duties more seriously. Although, he has just graduated high school, with honors if you don’t mind a proud father to brag a little, so he might already be in the mindset of taking his role more seriously.”

Mention of Noctis made Sage’s eyes go big. “Does that mean the elusive prince will finally make an appearance? The whole world is curious.”

“Yes. I’ve allowed him his privacy so that he could finish high school and enjoy as much as a normal life as he could have. We’re already discussing how he wants to introduce himself to the world. That said, he has never missed an engagement like tonight. He’s more informed than most believe him to be.”

“He’s here tonight?” Sage asked before looking towards her nephew. Regis could see the wheels turning in her head as she worked out how she could introduce the two. “Goodness, I might have spoken with him and not known it?”

“You have, actually,” Regis smiled. He was quite enjoying the look on Sage’s face.

“Oh! I hope I didn’t say anything rude or embarrassing.”

“Something about him not fitting the image required of Scientias,” he replied, watching as the realization of who she had said that to wash over her face. “Of course, I’m sure he misheard. Teenagers are prone to misinterpret things. Oh, pardon me, I see someone I must speak with. Always a pleasure, Sage. Ignis, welcome to Insomnia and best of luck with your internship.”

~*~*~*~*~

“What did you do?” Noctis demanded whenever he caught up to his father. “What did you do?!”

“I am simply making my rounds like I do at every soirée.”

“I saw the look on their faces! What did you say?!”

“Noctis, please, don’t cause a scene. I need to continue my rounds.”

“Dad!” Noctis whisper-yelled, but Regis completely ignored him.

When he saw his dad talking with the Scientias, Noctis had felt his heart stop, but he told himself Regis wouldn’t embarrass him. He hadn’t been officially introduced to the world yet. Most the people that worked inside the Citadel didn’t know who he was. There was no way Regis would repeat what he had sad.

He had believed that right up until he saw the aunt’s face become horrified and Ignis’s went into surprise. What had his dad said?

He had to know, so he made his way through the crowd until he could get back to Ignis. Thankfully he was standing alone.

“Hey,” he quietly offered. The single word startled Ignis and the look on his face told Noctis that, if nothing else, Ignis was aware he was the prince. “I’m sorry, for whatever my dad said, I’m sorry. I was just annoyed that your aunt would treat you like that and I complained to my dad and he wasn’t supposed to say anything, he was just supposed to listen to me rant. And I’m sorry.”

“You really are the prince?” Ignis asked. Noctis nodded, certain that he had just scared him away. “I’m Ignis Scientia. I came to Insomnia to intern with my uncle for a few months. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“I’m Noct,” Noctis smiled. “Can I take you up on that dance you promised?”

Noctis held out his hand. Ignis took it. Together they walked onto the dance floor where Noctis insisted that Ignis lead and Ignis laughed. They might not have fit their dynamics correctly, but they fit together perfectly.


	2. The Contract

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis asks if he can court Ignis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I understand courtships are traditionally chaperoned, but it's a fantasy world, in a weird AU, so rules can be tweaked a bit, right?

It had been over a month since the ball and Ignis was finding himself fitting in quite well within the Citadel. His suppressants kept him from gaining unwanted attention from anyone that wasn’t already aware he was omega and since he didn’t know anyone in Insomnia, no one bothered him. It was freeing in a way that being in Tenebrae around all the people he’d grown up with, wasn’t. He was learning so much and knew there was even more for him to learn.

The only issue he had was the prince. Any moment that wasn’t already occupied with thoughts of work were taken up by Noctis. Ignis yearned for him in a way that he had never experienced before and he was quite embarrassed at where his thoughts would go in the privacy of the shower or his bedroom.

It didn’t help that he couldn’t have so much as a conversation with Noctis that lasted more than a couple of minutes. It was the carrot on the stick, always there and just out of reach. He wanted so much more from the prince but he didn’t think he had the right to ask for it.

Truthfully, he liked it better when he was ambivalent towards alphas.

He was surprised, therefore, when one Saturday afternoon there was a knock on the door and he opened it to see Noctis and another alpha that could only be the prince’s shield.

“Your Highness,” Ignis greeted.

“Hi,” Noctis muttered. He was very red in the face and looking very shy. It would have been adorable if Ignis wasn’t so very confused.

“Would you like to come in?” he offered.

In response, Noctis looked to his shield. The shield gave him a slight nod and so Noctis accepted the invitation with gratitude. Ignis led them into the living room, offered them a seat, and then asked if either would like something to drink. Both declined.

“This is Gladio, by the way,” Noctis finally introduced his shield. “Gladio, this is Ignis.”

“A pleasure,” Ignis said with a nod.

“Hey,” was all Gladio said.

After several moments of awkward silence, Noctis finally managed to open his mouth to say something. It started with “Look, I…” and the abruptly cut off as the prince looked to shield. “Do you have to be here?”

“Yep.”

“Why?”

“Rules are rules.”

“Rules?” Ignis asked. Now he was even more confused.

Noctis sighed. “I’m not allowed to be alone with anyone who could potentially trapmewithababy.”

Ignis blinked and had to ask Noctis to repeat what he said because the last part of the sentence came out so quickly that Ignis was sure he hadn’t heard correctly.

“I can’t be alone with someone who could have my kid.”

Unfortunately, that was what Ignis had thought the prince had indicated and he was sure he was just as red in the face as Noctis was. Gladio, on the other hand, seemed to be enjoying himself.

“There are rules,” Noctis told him. “A lot of them. Many of them my dad ignores and says are old fashion, but not this one. This is one of the rules forced upon the heir that must be kept. Can’t have wayward bastard kids running about I guess.”

Not knowing what he could say, Ignis remained quiet and honestly, quite shell-shocked.

“It’s just…I like you. I wanna get to know you and be your friend.”

For some reason, hearing the word ‘friend’ deflated something in Ignis.

“But I can’t just hang out with you because…”

“I’m omega,” Ignis finished.

“Yeah,” Noctis sighed.

It took a moment for Ignis to muster up the courage to rearrange his feelings for the prince, but he eventually got out, “It’s not a problem if Gladio or someone else is around though.”

“I might not always want them around though,” Noctis said quietly. There was a noise out of Gladio that was likely a suppressed laugh.

Ignis whispered, “oh,” and felt like his chest might burst at the thought of the two of them alone.

“He wants to know if he can court you.”

“What?”

“Gladio!”

Gladio looked at Noctis and shrugged, “I don’t want to sit here all day while you work up the courage to ask. I’ve got things to do.”

“Gods…” Noctis buried his face in his hands as Ignis looked between the pair, dumbfounded.

“If he is officially courting you, the two of you can spend time alone,” Gladio explained. “There’s a ton of paperwork you’ll have to sign, legal stuff about what could happen should you happen to become pregnant.”

A small noise reached Ignis’s ears and he couldn’t decide if it came from him, Noctis, or both. The mere thought of pregnancy was terrifying to him. Ignis had been taking birth control ever since he presented because he NEVER wanted an accident to happen. He wasn’t even sure if he wanted kids.

“Of course, that’s neither here nor there if one or both just want friendship. This is just an extra hoop to jump through if he wants to do something myself or Prompto don’t care about, like go to the planetarium or something.”

“You said you liked the planetarium!” Noctis cried, more offended by the shield’s statement than embarrassed about the situation.

“I said I don’t mind going, but it’s not my favorite thing,” Gladio told him. Noctis gave a big ‘harrumph,’ crossed his arms, and pouted.

“I’d like to go to the planetarium,” Ignis found himself saying.

“Really?” Noctis’s eyes lit up as he straightened in his seat.

“I’ve always loved the stars and even though it won’t be the same as seeing them in the night sky, I have missed their presence here in the city.”

“We’ll have to go! It’s a great place! They have a lot of neat things to look at and some really good shows.”

“I’d like that.”

“We’ll be sure to send you the paperwork then,” Gladio put in.

With those words, the little bubble that Ignis and Noctis had just been in was burst. They couldn’t just be friends as they would always have their dynamics hanging over their heads.

“I’m sorry,” Noctis said. “It’s a lot. I know it’s a lot. I won’t be offended if you don’t want to go through with it. I don’t know exactly what the contract says but I know there’s some pretty scary wording in it.”

“Could I see the contract before deciding?” Ignis asked.

“Of course!” Noctis exclaimed. His eyes bright once again with hope. “I’ll get you a copy. I would really like to get to know you. Even if it’s just as friends.”

Ignis wanted to ask what would happen if they were just friends and he started courting someone else, but thought that was a question for another day. One step at a time in this strange new world of knowing the prince.

~*~*~*~*~

The contract had been insane. There was so much fine print and so many scenarios that could play out should a child come into play. None of them were particularly pleasant sounding, although Ignis supposed exile was preferable to the dungeon. Still, he had no intentions of doing anything that would come close to making need of any of the consequences (he was told that the rules for being intimate with the heir weren’t enforced the way they were written out, but Ignis wasn’t taking any chances).

It was a daunting prospect, thinking about all the things that could go wrong, but he knew himself. He knew he had his own protections in the contract and truly believed Noctis was a good man.

The contract was signed in the king’s chambers. King and prince, both shields, and Stupeo were there to witness the agreement made. Regis smiled a welcoming smile and Noctis was wearing a shy grin. The shields took their leave as the other four moved to the dining room for dinner. As they walked, Regis leaned down to whisper something in Noctis’s ear. Noctis in turned said “oh yeah,” He quickly returned to the office they had just vacated and came back with a wrapped box in his hands.

“It’s customary to give a gift at the start of courtship,” Noctis said, handing the box to Ignis.

The box was heavy and so he waited until they were at the table before opening it. He was surprised to see the kitchen knives he had been admiring the night they had met. He looked up to Noctis with a question in his eyes that he didn’t know how to voice.

“I always bid on something,” came the explanation. “I rarely win, but I always bid. I bid on this because it interested you and I was just gonna give it as a gift for birthday or solstice or whatever, but turns out it made a pretty good gift here. I hope it’s okay.”

“More than,” Ignis assured him with a smile. Every part of him wanted to say it was too much, he couldn’t accept it, or he didn’t need such things, but Noctis looked so earnest and so hopeful that he’d done a good job at picking out a gift that he couldn’t. “Thank you. Truly.”

It was going to be an adventure, being courted by the Prince of Lucis. He knew it wouldn’t be easy, but somehow, Ignis knew it would be worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll add this as thoughts come, but I won't question mark the chapter number because who knows with me. Ideally, it'll always having an ending that works as an ending but open for more if need be.


	3. The Planetarium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First date!

He knew that somewhere amongst the crowd there was a crownsguard in civilian clothes watching him. There always was even though no one knew who he was. But Noctis didn’t care. He was on his first date with Ignis—his first date ever!—and nothing could bring him down.

Nothing but all the attention that Ignis was getting.

Gladio had driven them to the planetarium with about an hour before the show started. That would give them a chance to look at the exhibits around the building before going to their seats. There were lots of neat exhibits of meteorites, information on the sun, prototypes of satellites to be sent into space, and a large exhibit on The Meteor and how the shards help power much of the country outside of Insomnia.

He’d been looking forward to walking the exhibits with Ignis and hearing what insights the omega had, but they kept being interrupted. Lots of people wanted to introduce themselves to Ignis. And flirt with him. Noctis knew that Ignis was on suppressants but he was still surprised at the number of women who came over to him. Did no one even try to make out a scent?

He would swear he tried to be understanding, this wasn’t Ignis’s fault, but the annoyance was getting ever more prevalent and he was about to drag Ignis to their seats.

But then Ignis leaned down to ask if they could go to their seats.

“I know it’s still ages before the show, but I was tired of all the attention,” Ignis told him once they were settled.

“I was kind of getting jealous,” Noctis admitted.

“I’m so sorry, Noct,” Ignis said, looking very upset at the thought. “I truly don’t know why everyone wanted to talk to me.”

He couldn’t help it, Noctis let out a little laugh, confusing his date. “You do realize you basically ooze sex, right?”

“I…what?” Ignis asked, confused.

“Astrals, Ignis, do you not know how gorgeous you are? Like, I don’t think you should even be giving me the time of day. You could have anyone you wanted!”

Ignis looked scandalized and even more confused than he already was. Noctis asked him if he’d not had this kind of reaction from others back home.

“I was an oddity,” Ignis said. “My home village was small and I doubt there was anyone unaware of my presentation. What friends I had distanced themselves. Any visitors to town were told who I was, their friends or family pointing me out like I was some sort of tourist attraction. I was either ridiculed or inappropriately propositioned.”

With a frown, Noctis apologized, “I had no idea, I’m so sorry.”

Ignis shrugged, “I, fortunately or unfortunately, got used to it. I suppose it’s at least good to know my suppressants work, considering the number of young women who spoke with me. Although, I suppose they might have just assumed your alpha musk was mine and didn’t bother to check.” This caused him to frown.

“Well, when I get announced to the world, no one will mix us up,” Noctis pointed out. He sighed and then leaned his head onto Ignis’s shoulder like he’d done with Prompto many many times. “I don’t want the world to watch us. I’ll have to say I’m courting immediately and we won’t have any time alone.”

Too late did he realize that he was speaking as if they were actually dating. Noctis of course wanted it, but he wasn’t sure about Ignis. In his mind, this was their first date but what if Ignis only wanted friendship? He’d take it, but his heart wanted more. He felt like his alpha wanted more too. It was confusing because Noctis had never felt his alpha pull towards someone before. He’d found people attractive, sure, and had a fleeting crush here or there; but when Ignis walked into that empty room at the ball, his inner alpha all but screamed at him to get to know that omega.

Noctis sat up, face red. He was about to apologize when Ignis spoke first.

“We’ll just have to make the most of our time alone then.”

They smiled at each other, then both blushed and looked away shyly. Conversation shifted to the show they were about to watch and what little they had seen in the museum part of the building. Noctis liked hearing Ignis talk about what he knew and the different stories he’d been taught as a child about the constellations.

When lights went down and the show started, Noctis was quite pleased when a questing hand lightly asked to be held. He was quick to intertwine their fingers and was pleased at the smile they shared when they quickly glanced at each other.

The whole show was spent with them holding hands. Noctis realized this truly was a date, they both thought so, and he would do his best to have as many as he could before he made his official appearance to the world.


	4. The Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis introduces himself to the world.

It was decided that Noctis would officially be introduced to the world during the New Year’s speech given by Regis. That was not a lot of time for Noctis and Ignis to spend time together without the world watching. On top of the deadline, they also had to find time between work, training, and down time with Prompto.

Prompto promised it was okay for Noctis to spend more time with Ignis, but Noctis refused to be one of _those_ people who dropped their friends just because of a new relationship. Admittedly, it wasn’t easy when Noctis knew that Ignis was otherwise unoccupied, so he always tried to hang out with Prompto when he knew he couldn’t be with Ignis.

It was always best when they all could get together and hang out.

Nerves started building as the new year neared. Noctis was about to lose his freedom and he wasn’t sure he was ready to. Fortunately, he had his father, his best friends, and his boyfriend to encourage him, but that didn’t make it all go away.

On New Year’s Day, as the country was waking up with hangovers or preparing a traditional meal with all the fixings that promised luck, wealth, and good health, Noctis was fidgeting in the annex of the throne room.

“You’ll be fine, son,” Regis promised with an amused look on his face.

“What if they don’t like me?” Noctis asked. “What if they look at me and see nothing but a scrawny alpha and refuse to accept me as their prince?”

“Then they do,” Regis told him.

Noctis deflated, not expecting his father to accept his fears.

“But, son, anyone who doesn’t accept you as their prince is a fool. Everyone in this room is well aware of how thoughtful and caring you are and of all the good you’ve done for this country even if it hasn’t been publicized. Any who have a negative knee-jerk reaction today will quickly learn how wrong they were.”

“I’ll take care of anyone who protests too much,” Gladio promised with a smirk.

“And I have watched you train. You are perfectly capable of defending yourself if absolutely necessary,” Clarus added.

“But that is only a last resort,” Noctis said, automatically. He was prince, he should never raise a hand against his own people unless it was a matter of his life or death.

“That’s my son,” Regis beamed.

“You’re gonna be great, buddy!” Prompto grinned, throwing a couple of thumbs up. “You’re gonna knock them off their feet!”

Noctis smiled despite himself. Leave it to Prompto to brighten up his mood. He was glad that Prompto could be there with him, a nice surprise from his father. He’d expected Clarus and Gladio as they were the royal shields, but not his best friend. That had eased his tension a bit.

If only Ignis was also there. An encouraging hand squeeze would do wonders right now.

As if someone was reading his mind, there was a knock on the door and in walked Cor, followed by Ignis. Noctis immediately went over to him, even though he had to will himself not to run.

“Ignis,” he greeted, feeling as the rest of his worries had fallen away.

“I apologize it took so long for us to get here,” Cor said, speaking with Regis, “the halls are packed. Even getting to a servant entrance was difficult.”

“You’re both here, that’s what matters,” Regis said.

“How are you holding up?” Ignis asked.

“Better now that you’re here,” he replied. He was thankful that Ignis allowed him to grab his hand; he thought he might be able to pull some calm energy out of the omega. “All the important people in my life are here. I can do this.”

“You’re going to do great,” Gladio promised.

“Yeah!” Prompto agreed.

“We all know you will,” Ignis smiled.

This was what he needed. His best friends and closest confidantes. They amazed him. Gladio, who’d been in his life forever, but only truly a part of it for the last eight years or so. Prompto, long in his life, even though they didn’t get close until high school, four years ago. And Ignis, who showed up mere months ago, but meant as much or more than the others. Life was funny.

Finally, it was time for Regis to make his annual speech. He clapped a hand on Noctis’s shoulder and gave a squeeze. He’d never looked so proud in his life, Noctis thought. Somehow, that calmed rather than create more anxiety. Knowing his father and his friends had faith in him, he was beginning to believe that he could do this.

Regis stepped into the throne room and they watched his speech televised in the annex. Ignis held his hand and Prompto had thrown an arm over his shoulder. Both actions kept him grounded as he could feel the nerves rising with each word Regis spoke.

When it was time, Regis thanked the country for a year well lived and wished all a good new year. He then said he was proud to introduce his son, Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum CXIV.

A roar echoed through the packed throne room as Cor opened the annex door. He subtly motioned for Noctis to come out. He did so, followed closely by Gladio, and they both took the places their fathers had just been standing: Noctis at the podium with Gladio a step behind and to the left.

Noctis tried to ignore the shocked gasps of some of those in attendance, glanced at his father, and upon receiving a nod, started his speech.

“People of Lucis, I wish you a happy new year and I hope that this year brings everyone joy. I am Noctis Lucis Caelum CXIV, heir to the Lucian throne. I know that I have remained hidden from the world these last eighteen years, but it was my mother’s wish that I have as normal a childhood as possible and so my father made it happen. I attended school and worked at a sushi restaurant. I’ve enjoyed going to arcades with my best friend and fishing in the numerous parks in the city. I have seen the city and met the people as any other teenager might and I look forward to the day I can experience the life in greater Lucis and meet the people there.

“While I believe that my mother will appreciate the childhood I was able to experience, I have not been remiss of my duties as your prince. I have learned my family’s history in hopes of learning from their mistakes. I have attending meetings to gain insight on the workings of our government. I have always had a voice in where funds get allocated. I may not have put my face out there but I promise that I have been working to make our fair country a better place. Now that I am out of high school and able to fully commit myself, I promise to continue to better our country and the lives of the people who live here.”

The crowd cheered and Noctis breathed a sigh of relief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have at least one more chapter to add after this one. After that, we'll see if anything else pops up to add. No promises!


	5. The Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis finds himself in the eye of the public.

In the annex, Ignis and Prompto watched Noctis’s speech. Ignis was so proud of Noctis. He knew the prince was anxious about standing in front of the world and he had practiced his speech so many times even Ignis had it committed to memory. And now here he was, introducing himself and doing so magnificently.

When the questions started, Ignis did worry. What sort of questions were they going to ask? How well would Noctis respond? He, Prompto, and Gladio had all tried to come up with things the public might ask and would toss them out during Noctis’s practices, but one never knew.

As predicted, there were some that questioned whether or not he was alpha and how he could be expected to run a country. Thankfully, they’d practiced several short answers for those types so that he could make clear he wasn’t going to be insulted like that. Most of the questions, Ignis noted, was simply asking what Noctis had done all these years. What causes did he support? Did he plan on continuing his schooling? He was even asked what his favorite games at the arcade was because it seemed amusing that the prince would like to bum around an arcade.

Finally, someone got the courage to ask, “Are you dating anyone?” and the whole room went quiet; more so than when other questions were asked. To Ignis, it almost felt like the whole world had gone quiet just to hear this answer.

“I am,” Noctis answered, “but it is still new and we want more time before making any sort of announcement.”

The world became noisy again as everyone wanted to know more. “Who is she?” “Is she royalty?” “Does Regis approve?” and other questions that gave Noctis an excuse to thank them for coming and stepping away with his father.

“You did magnificently, Noct,” Regis was saying when they returned to the annex. “You have made your mother and me very proud.”

“Thanks, Dad,” he said, quietly, shyly, and Ignis could tell that there was no higher praise than what Regis had just given.

“Dude, everyone we ever went to school with his freaking out!” Prompto laughed, waving his phone a little. “Social media is blowing up with ‘I went to school with him!’ and ‘I sat behind the prince in homeroom?!’ It’s amazing.”

Noctis took Prompto’s phone and at the same time, leaned into Ignis just a little. It would be an adjustment, but Ignis knew that between himself, Prompto, and Gladio, they could help keep the prince grounded.

~*~*~*~*~

There had been no real timeline to announcing their courtship. Neither seemed particularly keen to do so. Ignis was happy to while his time away working in his uncle’s office, virtually unknown as Noctis took a more active roll in the government. They both wished they could have more dates like their first few months, but they had to be content with watching movies on the couch or making their own planetarium shows with a projector.

Thus, it was surprising whenever Ignis was stopped by a random person in the street after he’d gone grocery shopping.

“Ignis Scientia?” the man asked, flashing a camera right in Ignis’s face.

“Pardon?” Ignis asked, blinking rapidly due to the bright light, confused but also mindful not to reveal he was. He also made sure the man knew he was annoyed and tried to push past him.

“You’re Ignis Scientia, right? The omega that looks like an alpha, that’s dating the prince?”

“What?” Ignis asked incredulously. How could this man know that? There was no way he could have just guessed.

“It’s you, right? You’re dating the prince?”

A crowd was forming around them and Ignis wanted nothing more than to get out of the situation. “I assure you, I have no idea what you are talking about.”

“Yeah, right,” the man laughed. “See you in the tabloids.”

He knew the man wasn’t following him, but his entire walk back to the Citadel and his uncle’s apartment, he felt like he was being watched. Paranoia spiked and he was worried that anyone could step out of the shadows and manage a confession out of him. He was thankful that the apartment entrance of the Citadel was empty save for the security guard and he was able to get into an empty carriage to take him up to his apartment’s floor.

“You seem upset,” Stupeo noted when he took one of the grocery bags from Ignis. When he relayed the story, Stupeo frowned. “How could he have known?”

“I don’t know.” Ignis truly didn’t. So very few people knew he was the one dating the prince and none of them would tell. He supposed it might have slipped out on accident, but surely if it had, the perpetrator would have already warned them.

Knowing that Noctis was in a meeting, Ignis decided to wait before calling or texting him. There was no need to worry the prince while he was busy. He tried to work on his own things to keep his mind off the issue at hand, but it was hard.

Especially so whenever he got a barrage of texts from Prompto that were screen grabs of news sites. Ignis knew that Prompto liked to follow the tabloids to see what they were saying about Noctis and to make fun of the terrible photos the paparazzi were getting of him, so it wasn’t a surprise he’d be the first to see.

The pictures were all from today, as he was shopping in the market and then making his way home; one from when the guy had flashed him as he turned around. All the headlines were along the lines of “The prince’s beau?” or “Alpha or omega?” or “Who is Ignis Scientia?”

Ignis felt sick.

Two hours after encountering the man on the street, Ignis found himself in Regis’s office. He still felt nauseous, but having Noctis lightly rub his back was helping. Regis was talking with Clarus and Cor was getting every update he could from their media department. So far, no one knew where the leak came from.

Various advisers made their way into the room, something that Ignis was only aware of because there was more movement in his peripheral. There was a lot of discussion going on around him, but it was a mumbled mess. He focused on Noctis’s hand and not much else. He was slow to join the conversation when it was actually prudent for him to.

“It needs to be announced,” Regis was saying with a resigned sigh.

“But, Dad…”

“If you deny it, it’ll only make it worse,” one of the advisers said. This was the first time that Ignis realized there were many more people in the room and that he knew none of them.

“Especially when you do announce it officially,” a second said.

“And with this information coming seemingly out of nowhere, it’s unlikely to stop the paparazzi from continuing to pursue the information. We’ll need to have a guard on Mr. Scientia now and that is not something that’ll go unnoticed,” the first adviser continued.

Looking over at Noctis, Ignis wondered what they should do. They had been enjoying each other’s company and even though they’d officially been courting for half the year, they’ve not really done anything. A little kissing and Noctis having a tendency to lean onto Ignis when they watched movies, but that was it. Perhaps having no timeline was a problem. Ignis was content to allow things to go slow; to let it play out over years if need be. He had no idea what Noctis thought, they hadn’t discussed anything. Ignis assumed they’d have more time and Noctis probably did too.

But this moment was about to decide how the rest of their relationship would play out.

Noctis met his stare and then said, “Can we have a moment?” The rest of the room nodded. Noctis stood and took Ignis’s hand, pulling him to a little side room for privacy.

The door shut and Ignis leaned against the opposite wall; he needed something to keep him standing.

“I thought we’d have more time,” Noctis said and Ignis nodded. “From what I’m gathering we’ll either need to commit to each other fully or dissolve the courtship. I’ll do whatever you want and I’ll do it without complaint.”

“Liar,” Ignis whispered almost involuntarily. He’d been around Noctis long enough to know he would complain and do so loudly.

Fortunately, that got a little laugh out of Noctis. “Okay, yeah, I will complain. But, Ignis, please know that, I feel drawn to you in a way I’ve never felt before. I knew the moment you walked into that room at the ball that we were meant to be and I truly believe that. But, if you have any doubts, please don’t feel like you need to go along with it just to make me happy. We could always try again later if you want to.”

“I don’t want to,” Ignis said, immediately after hearing those words. In the breath he took between sentences, he could see Noctis’s face begin to fall. “I don’t want to have to try again later because I don’t want to stop this now. You’re the only man that’s ever made me want an alpha and if I was taken from you now, I don’t know I could handle staying here.”

“So, we’ll announce it?” Noctis asked, stepping closer and taking Ignis’s hands. A crooked grin slid across the prince’s face as they stared at each other. “We’ll announce our courtship and I show the world just how amazing you are?”

His face was on fire with the compliment and he said, “We can announce it anyway. I’m not sure about the other.”

Noctis laughed and stood on his toes to give Ignis a kiss. Holding his hand, Noctis pulled Ignis back out into the office to tell everyone they were prepared to make a statement.


	6. The Reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis and Noctis figure out how word got out.

The fallout after the announcement was intense. Neither Ignis nor Noctis knew how insane the world would react to their courtship. For the brief time that Ignis was just a rumor, the world had fun speculating but as soon as it was confirmed, the claws were out.

“Who is the Tenebraen taking our prince?”

“There is no way that’s an omega.”

“King Regis should be ashamed of himself for letting his son be bamboozled by this fake man.”

“This ‘omega’ is there to pass the prince off as alpha because you can’t tell me those are their correct dynamics.”

Everyone had an opinion. And if Ignis thought it was bad in those few hours of rumormongering, he quickly realized how wrong he was that that had been the worst of humanity. As soon as the public opinions started rolling out on social media, it was suggested that Ignis start training in self-defense.

“It should calm down in a couple of weeks,” Regis told them as they left the office after making the announcement.

‘Should’ and ‘couple of weeks’ weren’t ringing endorsements for a quick return to normality.

Noctis walked Ignis back to his uncle’s apartment. Neither said anything because what was there to say? When Ignis opened the door, he saw Stupeo sitting on the armchair looking rather annoyed.

“Uncle?” Ignis asked, but Stupeo looked to his phone and tapped the screen. Seconds later, Sage’s voice was coming through the speaker.

_“I just knew it! I knew it! I was at book club the other day and told Tilly, I said, ‘Tilly, I bet you anything that it’s my nephew the prince is courting.’ Our little nephew, prince consort! Can you imagine? All the girls will want to meet him and see he’s as perfect as I described him. I even showed them his picture and they just couldn’t believe our Ignis was omega. Oh, I’m rambling, I’m just so excited! I’m going to be sure all my friends know but I was hoping to talk with you first. Did you know? Call me, I love you!”_

“I think I know how the information got out,” Stupeo said, dropping his phone on the coffee table. “Sage’s friends are all gossips and with this being the juiciest gossip they probably couldn’t wait to tell everyone they knew. Thinking about it, I’m surprised it didn’t happen sooner.”

“Next thing you know, she’ll be telling everyone she introduced us,” Ignis said, collapsing on the couch. Noctis took a seat on the arm closest to him.

“I’m sorry that I didn’t think she’d pull something like this. I should have known,” Stupeo said.

“It’s not your fault, Uncle. Aunt Sage would have gossiped even if we told her and made her promise not to tell anyone.”

As if she was aware that they were talking about her, Sage’s name flashed onto Stupeo’s phone as it started to ring. Ignis stared at the offending object as Stupeo leaned forward and answered it on speaker phone.

“Sage—”

“Stupeo! Did you know? Of course you know, how could you not? I can’t believe you didn’t tell me. I can’t believe Ignis didn’t tell me. But it doesn’t matter because our sweet nephew is dating the prince. THE PRINCE, Stupeo! To think, when Ignis first came here, no one knew who Prince Noctis was and now he’s basically part of the family. I had been so worried whenever he had presented omega. You can’t tell me you weren’t either. The only Scientia son this generation and—”

“Aunt Sage!” Ignis yelled, after both himself and Stupeo had tried to get her attention.

“Ignis! Why did you tell me? I’m your aunt! I deserved to know before the rest of the world! You’ve broken my heart.”

“Uncle wouldn’t have been told if I didn’t live with him. We wanted to have more time.”

“Then why did you announce it? If you wanted more time, you shouldn’t have said anything.”

Ignis stared at the phone and was thankful when Stupeo took over.

“Sage, isn’t one of the members of you book club related to the editor of _The Real Insomnia_?”

“Hmm? Yes, Tilly’s husband. What does that matter? OH! Would you like me to see if she can set up an interview? Do a whole spread? It would do wonders for the paper!”

“No, Aunt Sage,” Ignis cut in. He couldn’t imagine having to deal the fallout from that.

“I’m pretty sure all interviews will have to go through the Citadel,” Stupeo said, looking past Ignis and towards Noctis. The prince was nodding his head. “Anything not sanctioned by the government will be dealt with; probably harshly.”

“Oh, you’re no fun. Think about it, Ignis. Oh, our little Iggy-poo,” (Ignis blanched, he hated when he was called that. He hated it as a child and he certainly hated it as an adult), “dating the prince. We’ll have to have dinner! The whole family! Yes! I’ll work on something. Oh, Rose is calling. Love you dears. BYE.”

The phone went dead and Ignis fell sideways onto the couch. He never imagined his aunt would be so callous. How did she not realize that she was the one that started this whole mess? Knowing that one of her friends was married to the editor of one of the largest tabloids in the country… Ignis suddenly wondered if the man that had stopped him in the street was from that paper. He’d have to check later.

“We’ll get through this,” Noctis said as he placed a hand on Ignis’s leg and gave a little squeeze.

“I hate that I have caused this trouble for you,” Ignis said, looking up. “You weren’t allowed a chance to settle into being known as the prince before all of this occurred.”

Noctis shrugged. “Get it all over at once. Like ripping off the band-aid. It’ll be less prolonged now.”

Ignis huffed a laugh.

“We got this. You and me, we can do this.”

All Ignis could do was smile and hope that Noctis was correct.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know no one saw that coming hahaha
> 
> I think one more chapter and maybe an epilogue. There's not really any where else I want to go with this particular story, just a sweet getting them together and the beginning stages of it.
> 
> Also, I've moved since the last update and instead of unpacking and thinking about my new job that starts the day after tomorrow, I'm writing. Procrastination at it's best! :D


	7. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis deals with being in the public eye.

It wasn’t easy, dealing with the public. Ignis quickly gave up all hope of being able to go to the store without being bombarded by the paparazzi. Even when he was given a guard, it was too stressful. He hated not being able to go collect the ingredients he wanted, especially the produce. He knew what to look for when it came to the best fruits for baking or vegetables for cooking and he had yet to find someone who he felt could match his ability.

Noctis was the one that came up with the idea of making late night runs. There were plenty of places that stayed open 24 hours and so when Ignis felt desperate enough, he and Noctis would locate a new store and make the run. They could usually get in and out before anyone could make a fuss.

Ignis was started on self-defense lessons, which left him tired and sore. It had been years since he’d done any sort of vigorous workout. Healthy eating and jogs were nothing compared to what the guard put him through. He never complained and was thankful that they were willing to work with him; they didn’t often have omegas in their training halls. Learning self-defense eventually turned into training to be part of Noctis’s personal crownsguard. Soon enough, Ignis was learning to fight and not just fight back.

When it became clear that Ignis wasn’t going anywhere, the council invited him to take a bigger role in Noctis’s government. The mate was always given a chance to take some position or cause if they wanted. Not everyone did, but the option was there. The first suggestion given to all mates is to take on the role of chamberlain. It was a logical choice since the mate was always in a caring or secondary role, officially being the only one to take care of the royal was generally preferred by all parties.

By accepting the duties of chamberlain, Ignis was moved into Noctis’s quarters. He had his own little apartment separated from the prince. He had his own entrance off the hallway and could lock the door connecting their rooms if needed.

Locking was never needed. Ignis was happy to spend all his time with Noctis as they learned the intricacies of ruling together. Ignis was even offered the position of adviser when it became clear his thought process was quick and he could run through different scenarios in a short amount of time.

Sage continued to be a problem. Even though Ignis stopped talking to her, Stupeo didn’t. Any casual mention of Ignis was blown out of proportion and in the tabloids. Stupeo once mentioned Ignis had dropped by to borrow a novel; two days later there was a story run about how Ignis was already getting tired of a life in politics and needed an escape.

She stopped by Stupeo’s during one of Ignis’s heats. The omega retreated to the care of his uncle during his heats to keep the temptation of both himself and Noctis to a minimum. Sage spun that as wondering if the Prince was impotent. It was ridiculous, the things she spread, but at least Ignis and Noctis could find the humor in it. It became sort of a game between them and Prompto on the absurdities that would become “news.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. Uh, oops? Life kinda got in the way and this is why I like to have things finished before I start posting because I always feel bad when there's a break like this!
> 
> Short chapter here. Two more chapters to go that are mostly written (I need to look at the epilogue some more and decide some things) but the rest of the updates will be quick.
> 
> Now I'm gonna go reply to all those lovely comments I got and forgot about because I'm a terrible person. haha


	8. The Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The council wants Noctis to think about marriage.

Over two years later, Noctis was sitting in on a high council meeting with his father. He was becoming a common sight in the high council whereas Ignis had been the one who always attended. Now that Noctis was getting a better grasp on what it meant to be a prince and king, he was asked to sit in while Ignis worked on other things.

The meeting itself was dull, the same types of issues to be solved and requests to take into account. Nothing of great interest to anyone involved.

Once the last of the items on the list were discussed, Regis asked if there was anything else before they adjourned, and one of the councilmen raised his hand. He waited until he got a nod from Regis before saying anything.

“Yes, many of the council would like to ask His Highness what his intentions are with Mr. Scientia.”

Noctis’s eyes widened as he watched the councilman glance between himself and his father. What was the problem? Everything had been going well…

“We’re simply curious if there are any plans to push the courtship along,” a councilwoman said, probably seeing the horror on Noctis’s face.

“It has been two years and you two clearly plan to stay together, have you considered a proposal?” Another councilman asked.

“Some of us are getting on in age and would love to see our prince happily wed,” came a fourth voice.

“Surely you would like to become closer than the rules of courtship allow and I think we all know Mr. Scientia well enough by now to know he wouldn’t break those rules.”

“Others we might worry about, but not Scientia.” A light laughter filled the room.

“Alright, I think you have worried my son enough,” Regis said in a good-natured voice.

“Just something to think about.”

Those were the words that continued to echo through his mind as he left the conference room.

Truthfully, he hadn’t thought about marriage or the possibilities it allowed. Neither he nor Ignis were affectionate, even in the privacy of his chambers. It was touch, more than anything, that Noctis wanted. He craved feeling the warmth of Ignis’s body radiating into his own. So many evenings were spent with him leaning against Ignis on the couch while they worked or read or played video games. If they needed the convenience of a table, Noctis would either pull his chair really close to Ignis or entwine their legs. Kissing was nice, sure, but sparse. Even when it happened, it was almost always Ignis just kissing the top of his head.

At one point, Noctis worried that Ignis wanted more, but the omega assured him he was happy. He would ask if there was something he needed. As Ignis was self-sacrificing, it took some time to get Ignis to ask, but Noctis eventually managed it. After long days, there was an aura around Ignis that Noctis could pick up on and he would insist he take care of the omega. What Ignis wanted varied; sometimes he’d want a scalp massage, sometimes he’d want to lean on Noctis, and others he would ask for kisses.

Kissing always ramped up around heats and it was often the first clue that Ignis’s heat was coming.

Ignis did want Noctis to join him for heats. Noctis knew that, they’d talked about it. Noctis wanted to be with Ignis during those times. That could only happen after marriage.

That evening, Noctis was quiet, thinking about what the council had said. _Something to think about, indeed,_ Noctis thought.

“Are you happy?” Noctis asked, seemingly out of the blue. He was leaning against Ignis while his adviser read through the minutes of the meeting.

“What? Of course I am! How could you think otherwise?” Ignis asked, alarmed.

“I mean, I know you’re happy, but you could be happier right? We’ve been together for two years and we both want to spend your heats together but we can’t do that until we’re married. Should we get married so that the rules of the courtship end? We should, right?”

Truthfully, Noctis was thinking out loud. His mouth was vomiting out his addled thoughts as he tried to figure out exactly what he wanted to say.

“Noct, did you…did you just propose to me?”

“Huh?” Noct asked, confused for half a second before he realized what he’d just said. Sitting up quickly, he stared dumbly at Ignis. “Oh my gods, I am the worst. THE WORST! I’m so sorry! No, I wasn’t, I didn’t mean for it to sound like that. I was just thinking out loud! NOT THAT I DON’T WANT TO MARRY YOU! I do! I just…I just…. UGH!”

The whole affair ended when Noctis face planted into the pillow he’d been using to lay on Ignis’s lap. He couldn’t believe that he’d been such an idiot. He was afraid to know what Ignis was thinking or what he would say.

Then a calming hand started carding through his hair, putting Noctis at ease.

“Yes,” Ignis said. Noctis looked up just enough to see that Ignis had gone back to reading the minutes while calming him down. “I think we should get married. I would very much like that.”

Ignis glanced at him with a sly grin and Noctis’s face spread into the biggest, crookedest smile. They laughed, then they kissed, and then they slid right back into the same old routine.


	9. The Wedding and Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding!

The wedding was an exhausting affair. The rules and traditions seemed to be endless. The announcement had to be _just so_ and the way the media presented it had to be _like this_. The attire, the decorations, the ceremony, the pre-wedding build up, the rehearsal dinner, the reception ALL had rules that needed to be followed.

It was exhausting, even with others taking care of most of the work. 

What was even more exhausting was Ignis’s aunt. Sage decided that she was the utmost authority on all things wedding and she tried desperately to get a say in the ceremony. When that didn’t work, the gossip started again. Anything she could glean from Stupeo was front page of The Real Insomnia. Stupeo never spoke about the wedding (he was mostly uninvolved) but if Sage would visit, she started snooping around his apartment. Once Lucis knew that Ignis was planning on Galdin Quay for the honeymoon before Noctis did, she was banned from the apartment and the Citadel.

Next, she started trying to take over the role of mother of the bridegroom, Ignis had had it. He had a mother and Sage would not replace her. He officially cut all contact with her and when she wouldn’t leave him alone, King Regis actually stepped in and told her that she would be tossed in the dungeons if she so much as looked in the direction of the Citadel on their wedding day.

There are no dungeons, but Sage finally took the hint. It didn’t stop her from badmouthing Ignis (her once precious nephew) and how awful he was now that he was royalty.

There was little that Noctis and Ignis could take care of with their own wedding and both took what they could do seriously. Noctis worked with his father in creating the engagement ring. The engagement would be official when Noctis slid it onto Ignis’s finger when the announcement was made. The ring had emeralds and blue sapphires.

Ignis took care of the honeymoon. Fortunately, it wasn’t a big deal to have the public know they were going to Galdin Quay. Obviously, Ignis would have preferred to tell Noctis himself, but it was always going to be known. What Noctis didn’t know was Ignis’s plans once they left the Quay. Afterward, Ignis planned to drive them around to Cape Caem, an old Lucis Caleum retreat. Noctis had mentioned it once in passing and Ignis asked about it from the king. A private getaway on the coast where Noctis could fish to his heart’s content and they would be well away from the public. Absolutely ideal.

Marriage changed very little for the couple. The only big differences was Ignis now stayed in Noctis’s room, not next to it, and they could spend Ignis’s heats together. The heats were definitely more bearable with his alpha.

The years passed. Regis retired and Noctis ascended. Ignis always stood by his husband’s side, guiding when needed. Children would come and be spoiled not only by their parents but by their retired grandpa who now had too much time on his hands. Neither had ever really believed in soulmates before they met each other but neither could deny how they knew from the beginning they were meant to be.

Even though he refused to have anything to do with his aunt, Ignis would always be thankful she had forced him to that first party just two days after arriving in Insomnia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I legitimately meant to have this posted last week. I'd finished it Saturday, wanted to sleep on it and take a final looksee on Sunday, but then it was IgNoct week and I just didn't go back to take that final look.
> 
> But, I hope it's okay and that you have all enjoyed it. On to the next adventure!


End file.
